This application requests an Arcturus Veritas laser capture microdissection (LCM) microscope outfited with the major options of an ultraviolet cutting laser, fluorescence imaging, and a high resolution microscope objective. Our 5 major users need the instrument to perform advanced LCM procedures that are beyond the capabilities of the two existing 6-year old instruments on campus. Specifically, users will benefit from the ability of the Veritas to (1) use UV laser cutting to supplement the classic IR laser attachment scheme, (2) allow more diversity in sample preparation and sample collection schemes, (3) automate collection of multiple categories of cell-type across up to 3 slides in one session, and (4) increase speed of selecting and collecting target regions to derive greater amounts of high quality RNA and protein from specimens. The Veritas will be incorporated into an existing centralized (Live Microscopy Core) facility that serves investigators at University of Cincinnati and the adjacent Children's Hospital Research Foundation. The facility is near the laboratory of the PI, a location that is central to all investigators and would facilitate daily monitoring of equipment status by the PI. The application is supported by substantial interest, need, and financial support at the University, and will serve a strongly NIH-funded scientific community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]